What Is Right?
by Tara Hunter of Artemis
Summary: Dawn has come home. After modelling the outfits she made for Buneary, she decides to keep pursuing her dream to become Top Coordinator because her inspiration hasn't died. But her losing streak comes back. How can she overcome this again without help? Then she finds someone along the way. Shippings included so pls. don't read if you don't like them.


**Strangely enough, I was inspired by the song "WHAT IS RIGHT" by Big Bang.**

** This includes Pokeshipping, Belleshipping, brief Contestshipping, brief Penguinshipping, and Nurse Joy x Brock. It might get dramatic.**

******Sorry if it's OOC**

Dawn sat heavily on bench, wanting to cry.

She had lost another contest.

She stared into space, her usually bright and cheerful blue eyes dull. "Mind if I sit?" a male voice asked, snapping her out of her stupor. She nodded slightly and he sat down. "It's not even mine" she mumbled, making him laugh.

"Hey, you're that girl in the Pastoria Contest, right? Dawn Berlitz". Slightly annoyed, Dawn nodded. "You were pretty good. Too bad you competed against me, or you would have been Top Coordinator already" he added cockily, trying to brighten her spirits.

But Dawn didn't want company. She wanted to be alone to mull over her thoughts. "Thanks" she said dully. Suddenly Dawn became even more annoyed as he laughed and turned to face him.

Without thinking and words tumbling over themselves, she angrily said "Yeah, pretty funny when it's someone else, huh? Well you can get your stupid face out of here to brag to someone else or shine your ribbons because I'm not in the mood to deal with some delinquent like you!"

Suddenly her eyesight cleared. She saw a boy who was definitely handsome and had light green hair with dark green eyes. She immediately recognized him.

Drew Hayden, Top Coordinator and renowned to all regions.

She turned a violet shade of crimson. She stood up and quickly left.

Drew was obviously startled with this. His eyes were question marks as the girl turned around a corner. _Wow, things must have been bad for her _Drew thought, slightly guilty.

But he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was with that sweet, fresh face; her long, luscious blue hair with her intense dark-blue eyes. Not to mention her entire build.

_May _he thought.

Quickly, he picked up a freshly-bloomed blue flower and an equally freshly-bloomed red one. He went to the Hotel Grand Lake where May Maple was currently staying in. He was knocking on her door in no time. Unfortunately, no one answered.

He slipped the red rose into her door, smiling in relief. Next he proceeded to look for Dawn. With help from a passing Collector, he found her sitting listlessly on a couch at the Pokemon Center. He felt a strange urge to wrap her arms around her and comfort her. He had never felt like this strong a feeling towards any girl; not even May.

_You barely know her _he thought, puzzled. Suddenly she looked up, and annoyance was written clearly on her face. Smirking, he gave her the blue rose. Then he left.

Dawn was angry. _He's insulting me! __Well, May did say he was an arrogant jerk _she thought, equally guilty of the words she spoke to him.

She shoved the bag deep into a bin in humiliation and began to run. She wanted to be home with her mother. She was always there for her. She would understand; and even comfort her. It wasn't only her losing streak now, she realized. But she just wanted to escape.

She saw Drew again and she knew he saw her, too. Quickly, she went even faster on her bike before the boy could do anything to her destination.

She ran to the ship after showing her ticket and showered in the adjoining bathroom of her temporary room. After that, she put on a black and loose tank top with gray bottoms that reached her knees with no footwear. She had taken off her barrettes and beanie, making her glossy, straight and soft hair frame her pretty face. Recently, her bangs had become decent. As she had room service for dinner, it wasn't long before night had taken the place of day.

Sleepily, she brushed her teeth and tucked into bed, letting the steady hum and cruise of the ship lull her into deep, fitful sleep.

The next day Dawn woke up to a beautiful day with the sun shining softly and a few clouds overhead. She was awoken by the ship, which had stopped at it's destination. Quickly, she showered and dressed into her usual attire, changing the boots into gold ones.

She felt fresh and new; and had done her best to avoided all thoughts that were connected to Drew Hayden. She traveled through her bike back to Twinleaf Town.  
_

**I'm sorry that this chapter is short. I'll make it nice and long for the next chapter, which is coming up quite soon! Please review because I really want to improve my writing skills. Flames accepted.**

**Until the next chapter,**

***Tara***


End file.
